


Party in the USA

by Agentpeggicarter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fourth of July, Friendship, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentpeggicarter/pseuds/Agentpeggicarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy's first Fourth of July.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party in the USA

You stare at the room around you, amazed at what you had managed to get done in an hour without any help.

The living room was decked out in red, white, and blue, streamers that hung elegantly and evenly from the windows. There were star and stripes that dangled from the ceiling and balloons that covers the living room floor. It was a lot for just the three of you, but you wanted it to be the best.

It was the first Fourth of July Peggy was celebrating and you wanted it to be perfect. The best Fourth of July to end all fourth of Julys. Angie was suppose to help you, but got roped into an unexpected shift at the diner, apparently they were short handed. Angie apologized for leaving you along, but promised shed bring home the leftover pie to celebrate. You told her to be careful and that you'd never forgive her if she forgot the pie. Then you were alone to decorate the shared flat.

You were just setting the table for the food you had cooking in the kitchen when you heard the door open. You quickly look at the clock and frown; that can't be right. Peggy wasn't suppose to be home for another hour, giving you enough time to have dinner on the table by the time she walked in, not now.

"Peggy?" You call, hoping its Angie, suddenly released early with her promise of pie.

"It's me," she answered back, her accent a nice change for the silence you've been in. "The office let me out early because of the holiday. What is with you America's with your holidays?" Peggy asks before finally walking into the shared flat.

You think about yelling surprise, but think better on it. Instead you just give her a small smile, hoping that the place didn't look as ridiculous as you feared.

"We just like to party." You answer, hoping she would laugh at the joke.

Peggy stares at the decorated room amazed at the detail you put into everything. Every surface seemed to be decorated with American memorabilia. There were flags and streamers and balloons, she even liked the Captain America poster that hung on the wall that's said 'We want you, for the U.S. Army.' It was a nice touch and brought up fond memories of Mr. All-American.

"You did all this for me?" Peggy asks, her voice catching.

Nobody had ever done something like this for her before and it warmed her heart that you put all this effort in to make today special.

You feel your cheeks heat up at attention you were getting. You didn't think it was that big of a deal anyway, you just decorated like any other holiday.

"I did, it's your first Fourth of July and I thought I'd show you some American pride."

Peggy gives you her brightest smile, excited for everything you had planned. She needed some fun after the couple days she had at the office. Peggy couldn't wait to spend the fourth the way Americans did, and you couldn't wait to show her. 


End file.
